My Breathtaking Imprint
by vane-mexicana
Summary: Kim is a quiet nice girl. Jared is a jerk to her but when he sees the real her and protects her will she forgive and welcome him with open arms? And what happens when the legends endangers her life, will jared be able to save her, will she let him?
1. Chapter 1

''Dudes, man come on. We're going to be late for class,'' I said chuckling. For the past couple minutes I watched as Paul and Christian bugged Kim Anne Thomas. They dropped her books, when she would pick them up, we'd throw them around.

''Hey Kimmy, be my date for Sam's party tonight,'' Christian joked.

We all laughed, harder than before.

''Would you guys please just leave me alone,'' Kim pleaded in her usual quiet voice.

Typical Kim. Always quiet and shy, could never stand up for herself. Although, Kim was no more than 5ft.

''Guys seriously, we got to go.'' I wasn't feeling too good. I felt hot and weird; and I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach.

''We'll see you tomorrow Kimmy,'' Paul teased, making kissy faces at her.

''Mr. Adams, please pay attention!''' Mr. Blake scolded me for at least the 3rd time.

''I'm sorry sir, but I can't stand my head.''

Mr. Blake sighed. ''Very well, would you like a nurses pass?''

As I walked down the hallway I suddenly stopped. My legs gave up underneath me and soon the cold floor was under my face. The next thing I was aware of was a small dark-haired girl leaning over me.

''Jared are you alright?'' It took me a few seconds to recognize the girl's voice.

''Kim,'' I whispered, ''please help me.'' It was the stupidest thing to ask, considering how we'd just treated her a couple minutes ago. But just as I thought she'd ignore me I heard her say franticly, ''Hold on, I'll get the nurse,'' and speed down the hall. That was the last thing I remembered.

''Its time. Its so weird, I haven't been in school for a while, why should I come back.'' I tried to joke my way out of going back to school, but the way Paul looked at me didn't look like that was going to happen.

''Dude, its cool. I had to go through it and now you have to.''

What happened in the past three and a half weeks was something I was deeply trying to forget.

FLASHBACK

''I feel like I'm about to explode,'' I screamed.

''Let it out Jared. If you keep it bottled inside you you'll end up hurting yourself or someone,'' Sam ordered.

There were plants, trees, and bushes and dirt all around us. The LaPush forest. A sudden bright light blurred my vision. It wasn't coming from anywhere, but from _me._ Despite an aching in my body, I got up and ran. But as I got angrier and ran faster, my legs felt funny.

Ugg! I didn't want to feel this, I--. Suddenly, I had four legs. Fur was covering every inch of my body, my sight was better, my smell. I knew why. The legends were true. I was a werewolf. Which meant the vampires were back. I heard steps, not too far away. This was my destiny, already chosen for me. _Let me explain,_ Sam's thought entered my head. I wasn't surprised to hear his thoughts.

END OF FLASHBACK

''Jared, 1st bell just rang,'' Paul snapped me out of my thoughts.

''It's not that bad,'' Paul encouraged. ''Ok, so you look bigger and taller, what's your point.'' Paul said as he slapped me on the back and walked off to 1st period.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I thought all the stares and gasps were bad enough, but it got worse when I got to my seat. Art wasn't my best subject. I took a peek at the drawing the person next to me was working on and was blown away.

The drawing was just like a photograph. The sun was setting in the beach and right when the sun hits it right, the water sparkles like small little diamonds. Only, instead of being a picture, it was a beautiful drawing.

''Excuse me, but did you draw this—''. I was silenced shut when I saw the person's face.

Her beautiful long black hair, her honey colored eyes. The long black eyelashes, the way her lips did a perfect double curve. Her light colored skin, and the beautiful smile she had on her lips.

I realized I didn't care about life anymore. Not if she wasn't a part of it. I wanted to touch her, hug her, protect her. My whole world shifted until I saw nothing but her. She was holding me up, not gravity, but her. I knew what had just happened. I imprinted. And I knew who it was. Kim. I smiled, for I had found my imprint. My breathtaking imprint.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jared are you alright?'' Tingles shot throughout my body at the sound of my name leaving her mouth. I opened my mouth to answer her but was interrupted by Ms. De La Cruz.

"Jared please pay attention. You need the help more than anyone in this class." The whole class erupted with laughter, but a quiet giggle, which was next to me, was the only thing that stood out. Throughout the entire hour I couldn't keep my eyes off of Kim. The teacher scolded me hundreds of times, and when I had to look away to read, it was agony to not see her face.

When the hour ended I watched as she gathered her things. I saw her heading towards the door when the shock finally left my legs. "Kim wait,'' I called. She turned, surprise evident on her face. "Yea,'' she answered. Her voice was so quiet and soft.

"I wanted to apologize,'' I remembered the way I acted. ''What we did to you that day was horrible. And still you helped me. After how I treated you and-,'' I couldn't even finish. The pain inside me was too great. How could I treat her like that? I hated myself.

"Its okay. You weren't the one doing anything, and you tried to get them to stop,'' she laughed. I loved that laugh. ''Just like a gentleman.

''You forgive me?'' I asked. She nodded. ''Your amazing you know that,'' I said, staring into her eyes. She blushed pink and looked down. The color was so beautiful on her. I put my hand under her chin and gently lifted it until our eyes met.

''You shouldn't be embarrassed. It's the truth,'' I told her, my thumb gently grazing over her cheek. ''Hey Kimmy!'' was the last thing I heard before everything was a blur.

Out of nowhere, Christian came and threw her against the lockers, making her drop all her books. Her head smashed against a wall, but not hard. Laughter was heard everywhere, but especially from Christian. Anger flashed through me, and for a second I saw red. I shook with fiery, wanting to kill Christian. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the lockers.

''You never hit a girl! What's wrong with you!'' My anger was at a boiling point, or close at least. I knew with so many people here I couldn't phase. Someone could get hurt, including Kim.

''I didn't hit her,'' Christian yelled back. His voice trembled and he looked terrified.

''Well that's not how you treat a girl, especially her!'' I felt someone pulling one me, trying to tear me away from him. But I didn't want to let go.

''Jared control yourself,'' Paul hissed in my ear. ''Let go now!'' I did, but only to see if Kim was okay. ''Stay away from her Christian, don't ever come near her again,'' I warned through clenched teeth. I turned and saw a girl helping Kim up.

''Kim are you alright?'' I asked as I handed her her books. She looked up bewildered, a far away look in her eyes. She quickly recovered and said, ''Yea. Thanks Jared.''

''Kim,'' I called as she turned. ''Can I walk you to class?'' I didn't want to be apart from her yet. She looked stunned for a moment, but then said, ''You want to walk _me _to class?''

I didn't like the way she said me. It sounded as if she was disgusted with herself or something. ''Yea, I mean unless you don't want me to.'' ''No no its okay, I'd like that.''

I smiled as she smiled and walked down the hall with her. It was quiet, neither one of us said anything, and I knew why. She was still freaked out by the way I had acted with Christian. I didn't blame her. I went to far back there, but I couldn't help it. The way he treated her was-uggh! I looked down at her. She was so small and beautiful. ''Kim, you like to draw right?'' I asked.

''Yea, and paint. I've been painting since I was six.'' I could hear a distance in her voice as she went back to her memories.

I laughed. ''Really? That's how I feel about photograph. Ever since I was little and got my hands on a camera, pictures have been nonstop for me.'' She giggled quietly. ''What kind of pictures do you take Jared?'' Kim asked.

''Well, I have a little brother and he usually likes to stand on the rocks by LaPush beach. When the wind blows, it's a really nice picture; his hair is blowing nice,'' I explained, laughing. ''I also take pictures of beaches, forests, and my personal favorite, the sunset.'' She looked at me confused.

''I usually go up to the cliff, wait for the sunset, and when the time is right, flash.'' I looked down at her, looking into her eyes. ''What I mostly love about it is the magic. It just happens naturally.'' She smiled at me, dazed.

''What?'' I asked after a moment of silence. She snapped out of it and looked down, blushing.

''Its just,'' she said looking up, ''you seem so different. That Friday, you were-well…''

''Cruel?'' I suggested. ''No no, of course not. Just, when I saw you in the hall, you looked do vulnerable. It scared me.'' She said the last part quieter, almost shy. We stopped at her next class.

''Well I definitely don't want you to get in trouble. You don't deserve that. I'll see you after class ok.'' Even though I sounded convinced I wasn't. I didn't want to be apart from her. Not yet. I smiled at her before turning around.

''You know you were way out of line this morning,'' Paul scolded me again.

''You really wanted me to let Christian just treat her like that?'' I whispered fiercely.

''Oh come on. We always use to treat her like that. We'd play around with her like-,'' I interrupted him. ''We?'' I said exasperated.

''Okay,'' Paul continued sheepishly, ''so maybe it would always only be Christian and me. You would just watch and laugh. But you'd tease her and stuff…''

I drowned him out, focusing on my Spanish book. I was pretty good at Spanish, and it was also another language in which I could tease the guys. But no matter how hard I focused, Kim's face floated back into my mind. I could feel a smile spreading across my lips. It was so weird. Wasn't imprinting suppose to be horrible. I mean, once again, destiny was already chosen for me. I could never fall in love, or see other people. But I couldn't picture anybody else more perfect than Kim. I couldn't even picture myself with anybody else. And I knew I didn't have to.

''Hey Jared!'' A high-pitched voice broke me out of my thoughts. I knew who it was, unfortunately.

''Hi Jennifer,'' I replied trying to keep the annoying out of my voice.

''Finally you come back,'' she noted sarcastically.

''Yea, I was umm, sick.'' I didn't really feel like explaining myself to her. ''Oh well you want to get together after school? I'll tell you what you missed in Spanish.'' She was starting to get flirty.

''Thanks but no thanks,'' I answered. Her face fell into disappointment. ''I have Paul for that.'' I nudged him.

''Yea, I'm here for him,'' Paul muttered, trying not to smile.

In that second the bell rang. My heart almost leaped out of my chest. I was going to see Kim again and I found myself grinning. Grabbing my stuff, I left the room, and headed to biology to meet Kim. I knew that was her last class.

''Yo Jared!'' Michael, the school jock, hollered towards me. I nodded my head, my way of saying hi back. I stopped by room 34 and waited for Kim. A lot of the people coming out looked at me confused. Like they'd just seen me for the 1st time. I tensed, probably looking as awkward as I felt. But when a dark haired girl came out, I relaxed as if on instinct. I was so happy to see her. The image I had of her in my head was nothing compared to reality. She stopped in her tracks when she saw me. I stared at her, probably grinning like a fool. Surprise flickered across her face, and then a small smile spread across her face. She looked so shy, but at the same time so gentle.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim's POV

Jared. That's who I've been crushing on for at least 2 years. Jared who always made my day if I just got a glimpse of him. It was Jared that always made me smile even though he's never noticed me before. It was Jared who I could stare at all day and never find a flaw. It was Jared that I always wanted to talk to and never stop. And it was Jared who was waiting outside my biology class. I was so stunned and surprised that I stopped. I didn't understand his behavior. First, he defends me from Christian, on of his best friends. Then he walks me to class, which I loved. And now he's here at my biology class.

''Hi Kim!'' There was an unexplainable look on his face, and a huge grin that looked like it hurt. His eyes gleamed with happiness but I couldn't tell why. But I smiled back, happy that he was still talking to me.

''Hey Jared. What are you doing here?'' Obviously he was lost or waiting for someone.

''I wanted to see you,'' he answered. I could feel my face getting warm. Why did Jared have such a powerful feeling over me? ''Unless you don't want me to?''

I looked up at him and he looked horrified. ''No. It's not that. I just thought you were waiting for someone.'' I answered him honestly. He then turned serious and looked right into my eyes as he said, ''Kim, I'm here to see you. Only you.'' I smiled, unable to say anything. My chest felt heavy, probably with happiness and my stomach with butterflies.

''Are you walking home?'' He asked, casually changing the subject.

''Yes.'' I didn't bother mentioning why. His eyes sparkled. ''You mind if I walk you home?'' He grinned.

''But its raining,'' I protested as we walked outside. I pulled my hood up. ''Besides, don't you have a ride or something?'' He shrugged. ''Paul wont mind, but I on the other hand would be very sad if you deny my offer.'' He pretended to frown.

I laughed. ''Okay, but are you sure you don't mind walking in the rain?''

He scoffed. ''Kim I live for the rain.'' ''Me too,'' I smiled. He smiled back and we started walking.

Walking with Jared was so _natural. _He continued to tell me about his pictures, and ask me once in awhile about my painting. I told him about my love for the ocean and dogs and he asked me if I had one. I explained to him that my dad didn't really approve of them, but if I wanted one I could have one. We then debated over which band was better; The Goo Goo Dolls or The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Most of the time I'd catch him staring at me. But it wasn't a normal ''I have a crush on you look.'' It was more like he was dumbstruck. He stared at me as if I was the most important person for him. With an awe that was so emotional it would knock the breathe out of me. I'd also stare at him, trying to convince myself this was real. When he'd catch me, we both couldn't look away. Not until we reached my house. I turned to him before going inside.

''Thank you so much. I feel bad about you getting wet though.'' We were both soaked, and I knew I would get an earful later. But I didn't want him getting in trouble, or worse, sick again.

''Don't worry about it Kim, really. I wanted too walk you and I don't regret it. I had an awesome time with you, I just wish it didn't have to end.''

There was so much emotion and honesty. I could hear it behind every word he said. Before I could do anything, he leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek. It was sweet and gentle and the best feeling I'd had in a long time. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. I usually always hid them, feeling embarrassed about them.

''Take care Kim,'' Jared said gently. ''You too Jared. Bye,'' I whispered. There was a glow in his face, like he was dazed. I watched him go until he reached the end of the driveway, and when he didn't turn to go home, I went inside.

''Wow,'' I whispered, leaning against the door. I smiled to myself, my heart thumping against my chest. I felt tingly and warm all over. I was still smiling when I went into the kitchen to start dinner.

''Kim how was school today?'' Mom asked as she poured herself more ice tea.

''Good. Like usual.''

''Kim, I think your mother deserves a better explanation than that,'' my dad scolded. I looked up at him. Why did he always want more than what I gave him? If I got a B on a test, he'd yell at me and demand why I didn't get an A. If I cleaned my room spotless and only left a book out to read, that would set him up. Anything I did was never enough for him, and I could never say anything about it.

''I turned in my essay today and the teacher said it was one of the best she's ever read before,'' I told them, looking only at my mother.

''Excellent,'' my father praised. ''Now why can't you do that for every other class?'' There was the scold, big surprise.

''Daniel,'' my mother cautioned. ''This is great, one class at a time right?''

''Don't you start Melissa. Look at me, I started in a factory and now I'm head security of the airport,'' he gloated.

''You know what,'' I interrupted, ''just forget it, goodnight.'' I excused my self from the table, ignoring my parents continued bickering. I went upstairs and locked myself in my room. This is how I spent my nights, in my room. I went out to the balcony and just let the cool air calm me down. I knew one day I would just loose it and explode right in front of my dad. It's a good thing I don't like getting mad. It's really rare if I do. My best friend Brianna says I should call it a wasted emotion.

Suddenly, my face got hot, and I knew why. I was thinking about Jared. God I wish he could hold me in his arms right now! I knew he'd protect me, make my laugh, and make me forget. His kiss. I could still feel his soft lips on my cheek. The way I felt, the heat, the tingles. That boy had such a power over me! I couldn't forget it. I sighed heavily and got ready for bed. As I slid my shorts on there was a knock on my door.

''Honey, its mom, I just wanted to say goodnight.''

''Yea, goodnight mom,'' I sighed again.

''Are you alright?'' She asked worried.

''Yes I'm just tired,'' I answered, and as if on cue, I yawned loudly.

''Oh. Alright.'' I heard her footsteps fade down the hall. My dad had stopped saying goodnight since I was 10, saying I was better than that. I crawled into bed, the comfy mattress and warm blankets over my body. I relaxed my muscles, realizing how exhausted I was from today's emotions. I silently prayed that tomorrow would be just like today. And with the soft wind outside, I fell into a dream that of course included Jared.


End file.
